


Honey Money Talks

by CandyassGoth



Series: Destructive Tendencies can be Delicious [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad things soon to happen, Doctor Banner has sexy chest hair, Loki Feels, Loki is compromised, Loki is seventeen, M/M, Skye and Darcy are def good bros, Sugar Daddy Thor, Sugar baby Loki, Thor finally sets up his baby doll, Unwanted feels, but that is not why Loki is compromised, depends who you are, or are they good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, dangerously allowing Thor to get away with his pleasures for free, gets some rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Money Talks

**Author's Note:**

> So...sorry for the wait, I dunno, this doesn’t exactly have a schedule lol. Got my bestie over for a holiday and we’re having a blast, but that doesn’t leave much time to write.  
> This chapter is sort of a filler, sort of. Siriusly this wasn’t supposed to go on so long lol. BUT I have planned out 3 or 4 more chapters to wrap this up where shit goes down, so this was needed so it doesn’t feel too rushed and whatnot. Meh meh meh 
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**Honey Money Talks**

 

It was Monday and Loki couldn’t stop fretting. 

Usually he didn’t care. Usually he was indifferent. Usually he could sleep for hours drooling over the pillow. Usually he could pick his next smart outfit with minimal hitches. Usually he was good at pretending. Usually he was good at pretending he didn’t care _if_ he cared.

But this time he was fucked, and he really didn’t like it. He was caring, _too_ much.

Saturday night Thor took Loki home (or as close to home as Loki allowed) and promised to call soon. And that was all good and well, but _usually_ Loki had something solid to show for all the times he had been with and serviced his new _friend_. Sure he had an armful of new clothing this weekend and more good sex, but that was it. And it was a bad haul in comparison to earlier ventures. He had slacked dangerously, and yet couldn’t bring himself to stand up to Thor—and he wasn’t even scared of him!

The phone Happy got him was still considered quite relevant and pricey, he was proud of it, and the allowance from Senator Stern had got him basically everything he had today, his room in Skye’s apartment was comfortably furnished and stocked. He did need a new lap top though, the one he had was second hand and broken, he’d never bothered to fix it. He’d quit school, he’d quit dreaming about a future, he’d quit dreaming about hobbies. Life was short and consisted of work, and he focused on doing what he did best. His father couldn’t say shit.

Saturday night Loki had fallen into a good sleep despite everything. He was drugged on painkillers and glowing in the aftermath of Thor-induced orgasms, deciding he would worry about his new creeping cares when he woke up. 

When he woke up it was Sunday, and he had a job to do. Sunday was a little more complicated.

 

“What?”

Loki sighed, looking away as Happy stared, unwilling to comprehend what he was saying. They were supposed to be in Happy’s apartment eating ice cream, watching Downton Abbey and having the usual one-sided discussions about Happy’s life. Loki hadn’t quite prepared himself for how offended Happy turned out to be by his resignation. It was surprising, and flattering.

“I said—”

“I heard what you said. And I said “ _What_?””

“I’m sorry.” Loki repeated thickly, backing away from Happy’s door. Happy followed him, hands fidgeting.

“Hey no, don’t just leave. What is this even about? What did I do?”

“Nothing, Happy.” Loki said, sighing heavily. He squirmed away when Happy reached for him again, looking wounded at the rejection. Now he just felt bad—where the hell were all these damn emotions coming from? He and Happy had enjoyed a good time together but what did Happy expect? It wasn’t like Happy had ever shown any actual affection, not like he would to an actual girlfriend. Okay maybe that was harsh, Happy had looked after him well enough, but there was never any real connection...not on Loki’s side anyway.

“Then? Come on, you’re not serious?” Happy said loudly, obviously trying to wake the neighbours. Loki thanked the cruel world that he was already used to such tactics, compliments of his childhood.

“I am. I’m sorry. You’ll find someone better.” He promised genuinely, coughing when his still tender throat caught. Actively he tried not to blush as if Happy would be able to figure it all out just from that. This was bad enough already.

“So that’s it? Why?” Happy squinted, then glanced down the corridors. “What, is it another man? Is he hiding here somewhere? Where is he?”

“God.” Loki groaned as he threw himself in for a hug, kissing Happy’s cheek before he quickly pulled back, turning to leave. “Move on, I’m not worth it, Harold. You know that.” And he wasn’t, he was a horrible sugar baby. He was a horrible person. Happy deserved better than a sugar baby, he wasn’t a bad guy—though that depended on whose side he was on. And right now...

Loki turned away and walked, reminding himself he was only ever a doll, Happy would find another as he found Thor—this whole argument was silly—but Happy had one more thing to say.

“Remember the Bahamas? If you had lasted, if you had stayed long enough to get there with me, I was going to ask you to marry me.”

Whether Happy had retreated into his flat immediately or Loki had just failed to respond soon enough remained unknown. The door slammed shut with an bang, and Loki continued stared off into the corridor with a sick bubbling in his stomach.

Thor did not call that day, or the next. The following days were silent torture.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was Thursday and Loki was not up for drama. He needed to win the lottery, then he’d hire people to handle the drama.

Skye’s ex had dropped by to _suggest_ seeing her later to _talk_. He had known what she did for a living when they first got together, and then suddenly somewhere down the line decided it was humiliating and all her fault, leading to a messy break up. _Months ago_.

“What else do you want me to say?” Skye shouted, holding onto the front door as Ward leaned his hand on it. Darcy stood behind her, tazer in her pocket and ready to strike. Loki sat on one of the couches, fiddling with his left boot.

“I want you to say you’ll see me later.” He said, and both Darcy and Loki simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“You gotta stop this.” Skye said, glaring at the infuriating superior look on Ward’s face. “We’re way past over. _Way_. If you keep coming by—”

“You’ll what?” Ward cut in, pausing to smirk at his tag along buddy Loki knew as Rumlow.

“...I’ll call the cops.” Skye said, staring in disbelief at his gall and subtly fighting off Darcy.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re on their priority list.”

“Oh that is it!” Darcy exclaimed, butting Skye aside to yank open the door and let Ward stumble in a step. She raised her weapon threatening at his surprised face. “You can’t talk to her like that.”

“I didn’t know you had friends over.” Ward said, straightening, and glanced at Loki.

“You didn’t need to. Now get the fuck out.” Skye shot, pointing him off.

Ward pulled his lips into a thin disappointed line, but stepped out. “I’m just here to talk, Skye. I miss you.”

“Are you deaf?” Darcy asked. Ward looked at her, then Loki, then Skye. Then he smiled sourly, and gestured for Rumlow to follow as he left. Darcy sighed loudly and pushed the door, but Rumlow’s foot blocked the path, scandalising Darcy’s left eye brow. 

“Wait. How much?”

Darcy’s right eyebrow joined the mile high party. “Excuse me? Do I look like a hooker? I just got back from Traunsee on a really bad ass science expedition. But not that there’s anything wrong with that—” Darcy glanced back at Loki and Skye, facial features rearranged into an apology as she babbled.

Rumlow cut her off, staring past her and leering at Loki. “I wasn’t talking you, missy.”

Loki rolled his eyes, reacting apathetically purely save Skye the headache. “Not interested.”

“You sure? I can show you a fun time.” Rumlow said. Darcy tried again to close the door but he caught it with his hand. Skye moved forward an inch in alarm.

Loki glared up at him this time, knowing exactly where the huge glass ashtray was and confident on his throw. “I have a handsome rich boyfriend, thanks.”

Thankfully, Rumlow backed down—not before snorting “ _Bitch_.” and giving them all a last dirty look. 

The second he was out Darcy fell back onto the door, lifting her arm away so Skye could lock it quickly. 

“Your boyfriend is a real asshole. The kind that attracts more assholes. He’s like King Asshole of the Assholes from Asshollow.”

“Sorry about that, guys. He just won’t take a hike. I don’t know how many times I have to spell it out for him.” Skye groaned, scrubbing her face.

Loki chuckled. “He probably can’t spell.”

Darcy popped off the door, heading Loki’s way as he relaxed back into the couch, boot adjusted. “So is your man is douche bag too?” she asked, dropping besides him.

“No. I don’t think?” Loki added after a thought, feeling his temperamental heart threaten to sink. He steeled himself against it like he had all week. It was called ‘having faith’. Or was it ‘being positive’?

“Do you two even know what a healthy relationship is?” 

Maybe Loki would have had he not been so quick to let a stranger fiddle with him while he was on a damn date.

Skye smiled, throwing a bag of chips at Darcy. “You’ll be the first to know.”

“I’d better. I’m making friends in high places, guys. Just now I’ll have some secret organisation on speed dial to deal with your crummy exes because their leader owes me a favour.”

Darcy had always been the inextinguishable light between the three of them, it was no wonder she ended up _in high places_. 

“I’ll be happy to thank your leader myself.” Loki grinned, winking flirtatiously.

“Hell no! That’s my leader! Go find your own.”

In his pocket Loki’s phoned buzzed and he jumped, automatically fearing hate mail from Happy. Or worse... A cold shiver came over him, but he dismissed it with an internal growl. 

“Business calls.” He joked softly, pulling the phone out with a blank look.

It was a text from Thor.

_Hey, interested in lunch on Thursday?_

“Very businessy.” He added to himself with a smile, and cursed as he wondered what Happy was doing, and if he was sitting around in his empty apartment brooding. But it wasn’t enough to dampen the excitement he felt from hearing from Thor again. His heart shot off, relief falling over him like a huge warm blanket. He felt a small spark of desire and hope, and his heart lifted further at its return. His sex drive had been frighteningly low since Sunday, and if that wasn’t a cause for concern he didn’t know what was.

When Skye sat down with them Darcy took it as the cue to talk, tossing a Cheeto at Loki to get his attention as he typed. “So do we get to meet this mystery man?”

“Not likely, he’s very busy and his car costs more than my organs.”

 _Sure :) Want me to meet you somewhere?_ He typed back.

“You guys never tell me anything. Am I paranoid or just not worthy? What do I have to do, pull Excalibur?” Darcy complained.

Skye shared a look with Loki. “You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“Fine. Keep your sleazy love lives to yourselves.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The diner Thor chose was nice, flowery and refreshing and expensive looking, but far from the romantic restaurants before. It was near one thirty in the afternoon, a perfect time for lunch— _if_ he could just push away all the emotions long enough to swallow anything that wasn’t the lumps in his throat. He had dressed nicely, decently, trying not to look worried _or_ two excited lest the girls start asking more questions and make him even more paranoid.

“Hey.” Thor said as Loki found their table. He stood to greet him, a gentlemanly thing to do, but he sat them down without a kiss. Loki reacted a little slowly, forgetting the whys and hows of public caution for the moment.

Thor noticed, and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I think we have to be a bit careful.” He was dressed in a black suit, hair tired back and there was a number sprawled on his hand. He looked good despite the suit, and Loki wondered if everything had gone okay with his wife on Sunday seeing as Thor hadn‘t said a word all week. Or maybe it had been that bad...

“Yes, definitely. Sorry.” He mumbled, staring at every detail on Thor, hoping to hold it near for as long as possible 

“No harm.” Thor smiled, sliding him a menu. “See what you’d like.” 

Loki ordered something modest despite knowing he was well within his rights to pig out and literally bite a chunk out of Thor’s cash. The waiter came and took their orders, leaving them with coffee and Loki trying his best not to feel stupidly vulnerable. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Happy said—marriage was huge, permanent and stable even with divorce—what he had severed between them, and whether Thor was truly worth it.

_He knew he was._

“So…” he started. And instantly Thor placated him, leaning forward on his elbows to speak softly but firmly.

“I miss you. And I realise I was…unfair. The last time I saw you. My marriage problems are not your fault or your problem—”

“They are.” Loki blurted, turning a slight hue of pink as Thor paused. “I mean in the way that it is my problem because I’m here to make you feel better when they get to you. And I don’t…maybe plain out sex isn’t enough for you. So we—I mean—I am a good listener. I give a good massage. I can buy toys—”

“Loki,” Thor took his hand, daring it and making Loki’s body flush, and rubbed it with his thumb. “It’s okay. It’s come to my attention that I have been neglecting you.”

Loki’s heart took off, but he still shook his head. _Why_? “You haven’t—”

“I have. I’ve been meaning to sort you out but I kept having things tossed onto my plate. I took off early today to see you. I hope I didn’t pull you out of something?”

“No, no. Everything is… _is_ everything okay?” Loki leaned forward to meet him, eyes big and heart bigger. It clenched when Thor smiled sadly at him.

“You haven’t had many decent dates before, have you?”

Loki paused. “…What makes you say that?”

“You let me—” Thor looked around cautiously, and lowered his voice. “do some very intimate things to you without any proper…foundation. I could’ve left the city without telling you and you’d have gotten the short end of the stick. You can’t tell me you trust me that much, or that you’re that slow. I can see you aren’t, and you’re not inexperienced either.”

So his stupidity was that obvious. Loki tried not to shift or show his embarrassment. “…No, I…It just moved so fast, usually its dinner and backseat blow jobs before the heavy stuff. I don’t normally slack on…” he trailed off, frowning at the table. “...I guess I hoped enough that you would call me again each time. If not then…I still had a good time.”

It was funny how life worked. He landed one of the best suitors possible in his line of work and he had quite thoroughly ruined it since the first night at the man’s house. He was all kinds of shameful to both sugar babies and human beings.

“Can I tell you that that is a very risky business move?” Thor murmured, making sure to catch his eye. Loki tried not to falter under it, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that were costing him a truck full of unwanted emotions. _This_ was exactly why he had never bothered to _care_. Caring hurt too much, caring made you soft and malleable. Sex was simple plain and easy.

“I think you’re an investment worth it.” He mumbled, looking down to where Thor still had his hand.

“I really do feel bad. I put myself first each time—”

“That’s what it’s about—”

“No.” Thor grabbed his wrist, squeezing him lightly so Loki looked up. “No, it’s about us playing house when no one is around. I’ve taken too much from you without giving in return. I have no excuse besides being a little self absorbed. So I came here bearing gifts.”

Relief and excitement swarmed from the pits of Loki’s stomach, animating him despite his pessimism. He brightened substantially, sitting up. “Really? What?”

“Well no horse, but I did get you a ring.” Thor smiled cheekily as he reached into his pocket and came out with a small black velvet box. “To match your eyes.” He said as he passed it over.

It took Loki a moment of hesitation to open it, heart leaping into his throat and threatening to abandon him for his blasphemous thoughts on Thor. And lo and behold, inside the box was a golden ring with a giant emerald stone on it. Loki stared at it, completely missing the waiter placing down their food and ogling at the ring himself.

“…Thor how much was this?”

“Long story short don’t wear it out if you’re going to get drunk and lose it. You’ll make someone’s year.”

“Oh Daddy…” Loki hurriedly put it on, blinking away the tears. Thor watched closely as Loki fiddled until he thought it was perfect on his right ring finger.

“Looks good.” 

“I love it!” Loki gushed, holding his hand to his chest. “I will guard it with my life.” 

“Your life comes before a ring.” Thor said, somewhat seriously. He didn’t hover on it and pulled something else from his jacket pocket. “And I got you this.” Thor slid a black card to him across the table. “It’s a starter company card used for interns and new employees. You’ll get a fixed income every month, and it works everywhere so you can do what you like. My only request is that you don’t use it in a sex store or subscribe to a porn site. That will be a little hard to get past the accountant.”

“And anything else won’t? Won’t they know I don’t work there?” Loki picked up the card and looked at it in awe, nearly seeing Skye’s impressed face in the reflective sheen, the imaginary image bouncing off his equally as shiny ring.

“The money is directed from my account to yours, so it has nothing to do with company finances. I can have extra cards for personal use. But people talk and if a raunchy porn company shows up down the line in the records connected to me that will be hard to explain. Just use cash if you think it might raise brows.”

“Got it.” Loki nodded, and held up both his gifts. “Oh my gosh, this is the best.”

“That okay?” Thor asked. He sounded unsure, and Loki wanted to kiss him right there and then.

“It’s perfect!” Loki struggled to contain himself, already planning what he’ll do first and how much Thor had put in for him; he assumed he did. All the worries from the week washed away and he slumped back in his seat, his every need fulfilled now. Thor was going to look after him, it would be okay, even with the loss of Happy.

“It’s already up and running so enjoy.” Thor said, probably having read his mind. Or his face. He started eating his chicken and mayo sandwich.

“Thank you.” Loki said, as genuine as he had ever been, and back to staring at Thor in an effort to hold on.

“Thank _you_.”

“When do you want to see me again?”

“Every day, all day.”

“As long as Natasha is okay with me replacing her.”

Thor laughed, and reminded Loki about his food with a finger as he spoke. “Natasha actually replaced my last PA, and she has fit it very well. Makes sure I am not forgetting everything, that I’m never late, she’s very helpful.”

“You don’t strike me as the forgetful type.” Loki quipped as he started on his tuna salad.

“And you don’t strike me as a trusting type.”

Loki smiled, his face already as flustered as can be from the events. “…I guess that makes you extra special.” 

“What do you do, Loki? Are you in college?”

Loki paused for a barely noticeable second, turning his eyes away and focusing on the food. “No, not yet. Taking a while off to myself while I decide what I want.”

“And what do you want? Is there anything you enjoy?”

“I don’t know. I guess I haven’t found anything I am good enough at.”

“I’m sure there is something. If you do figure out something let me know. I have friends here and there, maybe I can pull a few strings, get you in somewhere nice.”

Loki stared up at him for a moment. “…Really?”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, really. Why not?”

What could Loki say? Sorry, I’m actually seventeen and kind of quit school last year, so that’s not happening. Instead he smiled, making sure it reached his eyes. “…Thank you.”

Thor was none the wiser this time, enjoying his food. “ _Oh_ —yes, I don’t want to put a damper on things, but I’d like to take you to my doctor. For that check up. Just in case. I probably deserve to catch something but I am still married, I don’t want to pass it on.”

The ‘You don’t deserve it’ nearly spilled out, a product of pleasing as a first nature, but Loki reeled it in at the last second, nodding and wondering if he and _Jane_ even had sex to pass around things like that. “No, you’re right. Um, sure, we can go.” 

“I want to get you a full check up too, it never hurts. I’ll pay, don’t worry.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXx**

“Oh hey, Thor. Long time no see.”

Thor’s doctor was a fucking scientist, as far as Loki was concerned. The office building was technically a private health facility, but he wouldn’t be surprised if cloning was happening in the room down the hall, and maybe head transplants in the next. Everything was white and clean and top notch. Except Dr. Banner’s table which was full of paper and coffee cups. Even the receptionist might have been a robot, Loki was sure of it.

“Fit as a fiddle, just how you left me. This is Loki, an intern.” Thor introduced as they sat down in front of Bruce’s table.

“Hi.” Loki said, keeping a business air. Bruce couldn’t know they were together.

“What can I do for you today, Loki?” Bruce asked with a smile, hands clasped on the table.

“A full check up for him please. And can we make this cash? I’ll have the company reimburse me with the receipt.”

Bruce frowned, and Loki held his breath. But it passed and Bruce shrugged, getting out a notepad. “If that’s what you want. ID?”

The room was quiet, and Loki belatedly realised the question was aimed at him. “Huh?”

“Your ID. For your details.” Bruce said, glancing at Thor who just smiled in faux nonchalance.

“Oh, um,” Loki stumbled over his words as he scrambled for an excuse. “It’s at home, I’m sorry.”

It caught Thor’s attention, but he didn’t question Loki further than a sideways look. “Can we make a plan?” he asked Bruce. “Off the books.”

Bruce nodded, giving them both a slight reprimanding look. “Okay. Okay er, full name?”

Loki inwardly baulked. The dangerous turns just weren’t ending! He just got the sugar baby version of a marriage proposal and now the universe was threatening him. 

“Loki…Johnson.” He got out, possibly failing entirely at sounding casual. He ignored the second look Thor gave him.

“Loki Johnson. Age?”

“Twenty.” He answered a little faster, used to that one, though it was working more the older he got and the more make up that sunk into the pores of his face.

“Phone number and address?” 

Loki hesitated, lips pulling in discomfort. “Is address necessary?”

Thor frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I just…” This was all supposed to be about Thor, not _him_. 

Dr. Banner smiled in a manner meant to be comforting. “Whatever happens in this room is confidential, Loki. You have my word.”

Loki told him softly, praying Thor didn’t dare go looking around. After scribbling it all down Bruce took him into to the adjoining door for his check up, leaving Thor where he was. 

And boy was it a check up. The doctor checked _everything_. His heart, his breathing, his eye sight, his nails, his hair, his skin, his weight (or lack of)—everything. Loki had to strip at one point and flushed only lightly when Bruce did a double take at his thong. He was dressed modestly overall, so if he had a secret underwear fetish that could seem perfectly personal and none of Thor’s business. 

It did take a little control to keep himself reacting from standing near-naked in front of a very hairy man. Loki couldn’t help it, there was hair poking out of Dr. Banner’s purple shirt and it was blatantly waving at him, testing his strength once more in his life. He would’ve openly flirted had this been any other time. Only now the thought of betraying his current daddy was somehow unnerving. 

“Erm, are you sure he asked for every single test?” Loki asked eventually to distract himself from the heat trying desperate to pool in his belly. Loki had to give the doctor points though for not coming onto him in return, or even looking at him strangely. There was always _some_ kind of reaction from people, his sexuality tended to be easily caught.

“As long as the company’s paying, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Bruce chuckled, stopping to scribble some last things down on his pad as Loki sat on the examination table, squeezing his knees together and—now that his spirits were lifted and he was care free again—wondered idly and innocently if Bruce found him attractive at all. Old habits die hard.

“Okay, well as far as I can tell you’re as fine, a little more sunlight and food couldn’t hurt. The lack of smoking and drinking helps, I’ll recommend staying away if you can help it. Okay last part. I’m going to check you for any STIs and I have to ask a couple routine questions. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and unless you give your permission I won’t disclose anything of this nature to Thor if anything comes back positive.” And there went any chance of being found attractive. Bruce took his drop of facial expression as nervousness and patted his arm, lifting his pad again with a serious look.

“Okay, when last did you have sex?”

“Saturday evening.” Loki said, trying not to remember every juicy detail.

“Was it protected sex? Did you use a condom?”

Despite his efforts Jane entered his mind. God forbid he passes her an infection through Thor, _fuck sakes_. “…No.”

“That’s naughty.” Bruce commented as if watching a rock, keeping his eyes on the pad. 

Loki sighed. “I know.”

“Do you do that a lot?”

“I try not to.”

“Was Saturday with a partner or a fling?”

“A partner. But a new one. I left my old boyfriend last week.”

“And did you use protection with him?”

“Yes. I mean…sometimes…”

Bruce made a sound that made Loki feel like a chastised child, but continued on nevertheless. “How long were you with your ex?”

“About seven months.”

“That’s good. Have you been tested before?”

“No.”

“Since you don’t have any prior exams to confirm anything, can you by the best of your ability tell me if you’ve noticed or suspected yourself of having any sexually transmitted infections? Any lumps, sores, discharge?”

“No. No. Ew...” He was deeply relieved when he realised, only afterwards, that he was in fact telling the truth.

Bruce chuckled. “Okay Mr. Ew. Let’s get this examination over and you’re free to go. First I need you to pee in here.”

The next check up would’ve made a lesser man squirm. A urine sample, a blood sample, a testicular exam and prod from a tiny ear bud thing. Bruce was entirely professional and did not comment on Loki’s equally as calm cooperation or try anything shady. Loki held back from joking about requesting a prostate exam.

When they were done, seemingly hours later altogether, Loki dressed and Bruce took down last minute notes, putting away all his samples. Loki rejoined Thor in the office with a small smile and they waited shortly before Bruce rejoined them. Thor was on the phone, muttering something about Alexander and Stark and a mix up on dates. Bruce waited patiently until he was done.

“I can have all the tests by tomorrow, which is why Thor loves it here. Loki would you like to keep some of the more private results to yourself, or…?”

“No, it’s fine.” This was for Thor anyway.

“Then I’ll email them to you, Thor?”

“Perfect, Bruce. Thanks. How much is that?”

 

In the car Loki had a slight drop of mood as the worry of having something nasty resurfaced. “I hope they’re clean…” he mumbled, fiddling with his ring. It fit near perfectly, he just needed to put on a little weight. Banner suggested eating more red meats and maybe stocking up on peanut butter.

“Me too. But don’t stress, never stress. Just handle what comes.” Thor said, masking his worry far better (if he was worried) than Loki. He seemed to _want_ to be infected with something.

“Thank you for everything today…” Loki said, looking up with a winning smile.

“My pleasure baby.” At the light Thor leaned over for a brief kiss. Loki obliged, and Thor smiled. “So, Johnson? When is your birthday by the way? We can do something special.”

“Yeah? What kind of special?”

“You tell me. Is there somewhere you’d like to go?”

The Bahamas jumped to the forefront of his mind, but he quickly banished it, along with Happy’s face. He didn’t want to push his luck anyhow, he was happy with what he had right now and being greedy often cost more than it got. “Not specifically. It’s okay. I am too happy right now anyhow. Anymore and I’ll be spoilt rotten.”

“You’re already too sweet.”

Loki placed his hand on Thor’s thigh, wriggling his fingers. “Do you want to try for a quickie somewhere, Daddy?” He had three wanks that week if he was lucky and they had all been bland and disappointing as if he was some trained sex slave that could only come with its master.

“I wish you weren’t so damn tempting.” The muscles beneath his fingers clenched as Thor answered, turning the corner.

“Same goes for you. Have you seen yourself?”

Thor laughed, his eyes crinkling slightly on the sides in a gorgeous way. “Let’s have that quickie, then I’ll buy you some take out and drop you at home. Is that okay?”

“Perfect.”

The parking lot Thor chose was nice and deserted, near an old road ways that wasn’t busy this time of day. It wasn’t a dangerous place either with the courthouse and a police station a few blocks over, so it made for a good spot for a real quickie. 

Loki banished both Happy and Doctor Banner from his thoughts as he straddled Thor, pants discarded clumsily, falling forward with a giggle as Thor hastily adjusted the seat back for a little more space. He took Thor’s prickly face in his hands and kissed him deeply, lips smacking and hips grinding. He had on a thong Skye chose for him, one he liked, and he shivered as Thor ran his hard hands over his hips, squeezing him closer and dipping his fingers beneath the scarce material. He slid his hands further back to cup his buttocks, spreading them brazenly as Loki squirmed against the stiffness in his trousers.

This time Thor insisted on a condom, specifically for its lube seeing as they didn’t have the space or time. Loki sucked on Thor’s thick fingers first, spitting a helpful amount for him to worm two fingers into him for a quick stretch. As Loki focused on accepting the intrusion Thor somehow got Loki’s top up and fused his mouth to one of Loki’s nipples, sucking as he fingered Loki hurriedly. 

By the time he was replacing his cock with his fingers Loki was panting like a dog, eager and dizzy and grinding himself down through the initial pain. Thor just grunted beneath him, moving from nipple to nipple until they were both swollen and red, pebbled and going straight to Loki’s cock. His body was wide awake and his thoughts clear of any troubles, making up for the weird week he had.

“You’re so good, baby.” Thor groaned at his chest, eyes closed as he held Loki close, arms around his back and ensuring Loki could only move to fuck himself on his cock. “All mine. And so _tight_.”

Loki nodded, panting, nailing digging into Thor’s seat around his head. “All yours, Daddy.”

“Wish there was milk in here,” Thor breathed, flicking his tongue around a nipple. Loki jerked and whined, trying to keep up the rhythm of his hips as the air became stifling. “Sweet warm milk to drink, my own little minx. Always in heat for me...”

Loki was always in heat, period—which was what made this week so hard. Had he not been so unusually drawn to Thor he probably would have made a move on Doctor Banner just to enjoy the excitement of being groped by a handsome stranger. He had done that only a few times with Happy, a few kisses and caresses were easy to get away with and calmed his beast. But Thor had been the first he’d given into for a full on fuck off the books in a long time. This time though, the risk had been worth it—Jane, disease, age, disappointed Happy be damned.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few things planned to happen, stay tuned! Won't take long either dun dun dUUUN


End file.
